1. Technical Field
The invention relates, in general, to an electrical junction box having a water draining hole on a bottom wall part of a box body in which electrical parts are contained.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, an electrical junction box, in which electrical parts such as connectors, relays, fuses, or the like are intensively integrated, is mounted in an engine room to supply electric power to electronic appliances mounted e.g. in a vehicle. Proposed has been an electrical junction box in which a water draining hole is formed on a bottom wall part of a box body thereof to prevent the infiltration of water into the box body in which electrical parts are mounted (see e.g. JP-A-08-322124).
The electrical junction box disclosed in the JP-A-08-322124 includes vertical waterproof walls which protrude towards the inside of a lower cover section from the periphery of a water draining hole of the lower cover section, except a partial edge of the periphery, a lateral waterproof wall which is connected to the tips of the vertical waterproof walls and faces the water draining hole, and a downward water draining wall which protrudes downwards from the tip of the lateral waterproof wall toward the water draining hole. Thus, the configuration prevents pressurized washing water from infiltrating into the lower cover section through the water draining hole.
The electrical junction box disclosed in JP-A-08-322124 has a problem in that water may bounce against the waterproof walls, which are provided inside the water draining hole along the periphery thereof, and infiltrate into the electrical junction box as a result.
The present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical junction box capable of preventing water bouncing against waterproof walls, which are provided inside a water draining hole along the periphery thereof, from infiltrating into the junction box.